<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Der böse Wolf by Thylis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693913">Der böse Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thylis/pseuds/Thylis'>Thylis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Horror, Male-Female Friendship, Thriller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thylis/pseuds/Thylis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jede Geschichte braucht einen Bösewicht. Einen Schurken, dessen Schlechtheit über jeden Zweifel erhaben ist. Manchmal kann ein Perspektivwechsel diese Eindimensionalität zerstreuen. Manchmal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Der böse Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <span class="user_underlined">
        <span class="user_bold">Hab keine Angst</span>
      </span>
    </strong>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <span></span>
</p><p></p><div class="user_right">
  <p>25. Mai 1980</p>
</div><p><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Fenrir war zufrieden mit seinem Leben.<br/><span></span>Der Dunkle Lord unterstützte ihn. Half ihm bei seiner Suche nach Zerstreuung und begrüßte seine Grausamkeit. Er konnte definitiv nicht klagen.<br/><span></span>Als Anführer eines größer werdenden Rudels hatte er einiges an Verantwortung. Die Rangfolge musste verteidigt werden. Die Neuen lechzten nur so vor Machtgeilheit. Sie mussten in die Schranken gewiesen werden. Dazu kamen die Aufträge. Langweile gehörte der Vergangenheit an.<br/><span></span>Die Ablehnung der anderen Todesser während eben dieser Aufträge machte ihm gelegentlich doch noch zu schaffen. Bei ihren Massakern schickten sie ihn in die vordersten Reihen, überließen ihm die Drecksarbeit – nicht, dass er sich beklagen wollte – und warfen ihn danach wie ein unlieb gewordenes Paar Stiefel weg. Es war entwürdigend, doch er kannte es nicht anders.<br/><span></span>Bis …  <br/><span></span>er sie kennen gelernt hatte. Sie sah zu ihm auf. Nicht nur der physischen Natur wegen.  <br/><span></span>Ein kleines Mädchen mit lädiertem Gesicht und nervösen Augen. Jetzt schlich sie vor ihm durch den schmuddeligen Flur.  <br/><span></span>Fenrir kannte diesen Blick nur zu gut.<br/><span></span>In der Regel rannten seine Opfer vor ihm davon. Wie sollten sie auch nicht? Wenn sie ihren Kopf wendeten und voller Verzweiflung zurück starrten, merkten, dass sie einfach nicht schnell genug waren, dann potenzierte sich genau dieser Ausdruck.<br/><span></span>Nur galt die Verzweiflung bei ihr nicht ihm.<br/><span></span>Was ihn jedes Mal wunderte. Doch es war so.<br/><span></span>Sie hatte Angst. Vor den Muggeln, die sie gemeinsam jagten. Vor den Blutsverrätern, die sich ihnen todessüchtig in den Weg stellten. Aber nicht vor ihm.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Sie hatte sich nicht gut im Griff. Die Spitze ihres Zauberstabs warf einen zittrigen Lichtkegel auf den Boden. Die Wände waren rissig, der Putz blätterte ab. Es erinnerte Fenrir an seine eigene Unterkunft.<br/><span></span>Alles hier war mit Staub und Spinnenweben bedeckt. Lag im Halbdunkeln.<br/><span></span>Zu allem Überfluss begann Alecto jetzt auch noch zu plappern.<br/><span></span>»Ich hatte heute Muggelkunde. Dieser Stotterer Quirrell versteht es echt dieses widerwärtige Zeug noch öder zu präsentieren als es sowieso schon ist«, ächzte sie und schenkte ihm ein scheues Lächeln.  <br/><span></span>Fenrirs Hand kroch in die Höhe, noch bevor er sich bewusst entschlossen hatte sie zu heben. Tätschelte ihr die Schulter.<br/><span></span>»Nutz die Chance, um deinen Feind kennen zu lernen, Kleines. Nur was du kennst, kannst du auch erfolgreich jagen.«<br/><span></span>Ihre Schulter ruckte schmerzhaft zusammen. Die Bluse warf eine Falte über ihrem Rücken. Ihr Körper war ein sinnliches Büffet. Jede einzelne Regung eine unerträgliche Versuchung.<br/><span></span>Doch er hatte sich im Griff.<br/><span></span>Ließ das Monster in sich wüten. Hörte zu, aber unternahm nichts.<br/><span></span>So kurz vor dem Vollmond roch und schmeckte er noch intensiver. Sie stank verdorben. Durch den Nebel des schweren Parfüms – war das Patschuli und Zitrone? – konnte er den Schweiß auf ihrer Haut riechen, den Geruch des Mannes von letzter Nacht zwischen ihren Schenkeln und die scharf kupferartige Note von Menstruationsblut. Ein Emblem ihrer kürzlich erwachten Weiblichkeit. Ein Jammer, dass sie es zu vertuschen suchte.<br/><span></span>Schon vom bloßen Anblick ihrer kindlichen Haut wurde ihm schwindelig. Sie war außerdem etwas pummelig. Das mochte er. Als würde man Obst und Fleisch und Blut zu einem Cocktail zusammenrühren: Leben.<br/><span></span>Fenrir war so gierig, es zu kosten, dass sein Magen sich verkrampfte. So durstig nach dem Geschmack des Blutes, dass seine Kehle ausdörrte. Sein Speichel war dick und klebrig. Lautstark schluckte er.<br/><span></span>»Ich hab auch noch Tee dabei. In einer Kanne«, wie zum Beweis hob sie ihre Umhängetasche und wackelte mit dem Schulterriemen, »Ist schwarzer Tee. Magst du so was? Der macht wach. Damit ich nicht einschlafe und dir gut helfen kann.«<br/><span></span>Sie klang stolz und überaus motiviert.<br/><span></span>»Dann muss ich nachher nur pissen. Wie von deinem Gewürzmet beim letzten Mal.«  <br/><span></span>»Aber ich habe dir den Rücken auch da freigehalten, hab ich.«<br/><span></span>Die Fäuste in die Hüften gestemmt starrte sie zu ihm hinauf. Irgendwo knallte eine Türe.<br/><span></span>Die Kleine zuckte nicht mal zusammen. Denn sie fühlte sich durch seine bloße Präsenz sicher. Niemand konnte ihr etwas anhaben. Bestimmt redete sie sich so etwas in der Art ein. Träge hob sie ihren Zauberstabarm und vertrieb Schatten, die zuvor nicht dagewesen waren.<br/><span></span>Ihre Naivität machte sie noch verlockender. Unter welchem Stein war sie aufgewachsen? Wie konnte ihr entgehen, dass nicht von ihrer Umwelt die größte Gefahr ausging, sondern von ihrem Begleiter selbst?<br/><span></span>Murrend fuhr Fenrir sich mit der Pranke durch das Gesicht.<br/><span></span>»Nächstes Mal klau was Stärkeres, wenn wir was Schönes unternehmen.«<br/><span></span>»Ich glaube wir haben eine unterschiedliche Vorstellung von etwas Schönem. Ein Stück Kuchen und ein Kakao in Hogsmeade ist was Schönes. Die würden Augen machen, wenn wir da zusammen auftauchen würden.«<br/><span></span>Sie kicherte auf und knuffte ihn gegen den Arm. Der wankte nur träge.<br/><span></span>Wieder rief Fenrir sich mahnend in Erinnerung, dass er das Tier in sich unter Kontrolle hatte. Es zurück pfeifen konnte, wenn er musste.<br/><span></span>Ihre prallen Wangen machten es ihm nicht leichter! Am liebsten hätte er seine Zähne in dem blanken Fleisch vergraben. Hier und jetzt! Sie hatten sogar einen entzückenden Rotstich zwischen all den Sommersprossen. Wie ein reifer Apfel.<br/><span></span>»Ja … die würden Augen machen«, antwortete Fenrir zähneknirschend. Mit seiner Pranke schob er sie weiter den Gang hinab. »Ich bin kein Kniesel. Leuchte gefälligst. Sonst seh ich nichts. «<br/><span></span>Es war nicht viel nötig. Ein blitzschneller Griff seiner Kiefer nach ihrer Kehle und es wäre aus. Keine Gelegenheit für sie, um Gnade zu winseln. Bei ihr würde ihn das tatsächlich stören: Das übliche Gewimmer nach Mommy und Daddy.<br/><span></span>»Was machen wir denn überhaupt in diesem Drecksloch? Du hast was von einer Überraschung versprochen!« Ihre Schuhe klackerten auf den Fliesen des stillgelegten U-Bahn-Bahnhofes.<br/><span></span>Gelegentlich kam hier jemand vorbei, um die verstorbenen Junkies wegzuräumen, die an ihrer Kotze erstickt oder sich mit einer Überdosis das Herz oder Hirn gesprengt hatten.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Hier würde Fenrir ihr zeigen, dass man vor Muggeln keine Angst zu haben brauchte. Dass sie nichts weiter waren als Nutzvieh. Wenn man das Pack nicht entsprechend lenkte, vernichtete es sich selbst. Nicht mal für ein Dasein als Werwolf geeignet. In der Regel starben sie durch die Infektion.<br/><span></span>Fenrir schwieg beharrlich. Sie wollte reden. Sollte sie. Was hatte das mit ihm zu tun?<br/><span></span>Eine leere Bierflasche aus dem Weg kickend, die klirrend an der nächsten Wand zersprang, tippte sie sich mit dem Finger gegen die Unterlippe. »Warst du eigentlich in Hogwarts? Also als Schüler.«<br/><span></span>»Ja, war ich«, antwortete Fenrir schmunzelnd. Er wusste, worauf sie hinaus wollte. Mal sehen, wie geschickt sie sich dabei anstellte.<br/><span></span>»Was für UTZs hast du?«<br/><span></span>»Keinen.«<br/><span></span>»Und ZAGs?«<br/><span></span>»Keinen einzigen.«<br/><span></span>»Dann kannst du aber nicht in Hogwarts gewesen sein«, motzte sie und drehte sich auf ihren Absätzen zu ihm herum. Mit dem Zauberstab blendeten sie ihn. Den Arm schützend vor die Augen gelegt knurrte Fenrir.<br/><span></span>»Pass doch auf.«<br/><span></span>»Entschuldige, Fenrir.«<br/><span></span>Dafür, dass sie noch ein Welpe war, hatte sie es ganz gut drauf, die Kerle mit ihrer Stimme bezirzen zu wollen. Und der Schmollmund war auch nicht schlecht.<br/><span></span>Er winkte ab.<br/><span></span>»Ich bin raus geflogen, als ich ein Werwolf wurde. Anfang der vierten Klasse. Pech gehabt, Fenrir. Kein Orden des Merlins für dich.«<br/><span></span>»Wie gemein.« Tröstend strich sie ihm über den Arm.<br/><span></span>Bei ihrem Anblick und erst recht der Berührung ihrer zarten Finger flutete erneut Speichel in seine Mundhöhle. Der Trieb loderte wie ein Hochofen, brannte tief in seinem Inneren, wild und drängend.<br/><span></span>Fenrir atmete schwer aus und spürte, wie sich sein Körper entspannte, als ihre Hand sich endlich zurückzog.<br/><span></span>Das Monster bestimmte nicht. Er befahl und es folgte.<br/><span></span>Das Grün-Blau ihrer Augen erinnerten Fenrir an irgendwas Giftiges. Eine brodelnde Substanz, gefangen in einem Kranz aus dichten, geschwärzten Wimpern anstatt sicher bewahrt in gusseisernen Kesseln.<br/><span></span>»Gemein ist, dass du nicht auf mich gehört hast. Was seh ich da an deinen Füßen?«<br/><span></span>Alecto zog ihren Kopf ein und mimte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Exemplarisch hob sie ihren linken Fuß.<br/><span></span>»Aber die sind hübsch.«<br/><span></span>»Das weiß ich. Wir hatten die Diskussion schon. Aber dieses Mal trag ich dich nicht.«  <br/><span></span>Gelegentlich musste Fenrir ein Machtwort bei der Kleinen sprechen. Sonst würde sie ihm sehr bald auf der Nase herumtanzen. Außerdem brachte es ihn auf andere Gedanken. Wusch die Vorstellung fort, wie wohl ihre zarten Knospen schmeckten oder ob er das Mal des Dunklen Lords erst zu Beginn fressen oder es sich bis zum krönenden Abschluss aufbewahren sollte.<br/><span></span>»Nächstes Mal denk ich dran «, kicherte sie und hüpfte zum Gegenbeweis beschwingt voran. Wie eine kleine Stepptänzerin in einem echt herunter gekommen Lokal. Viel zu virtuos für diesen Schuppen, doch zu namenlos für lukrativere Aufträge.<br/><span></span>Er sah ihr nach, ohne zu blinzeln, dann verzogen sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem breiten Grinsen.<br/><span></span>Sie gingen noch eine Weile. Mehr oder weniger wortkarg. Er mehr. Alecto plapperte in ihrer Nervosität drauf los und offenbarte ihm, was sie zurzeit brennend beschäftigte.<br/><span></span>Fenrir gab sich alle Mühe, nicht an das köstliche Fleisch ihrer üppigen Hüften zu denken, das da neben ihm umher stolzierte, während Alecto ihm erklärte, warum sie Kräuterkunde, Wahrsagen und Zaubertränke allen anderen Schulfächern vorzog. Fenrir konnte ihre Meinung diesbezüglich nicht teilen, doch behielt er sie für sich, um ihr nicht noch unnötig Gesprächsstoff zu geben.<br/><span></span>Dann nahm sie ihm das Versprechen ab, dass Fenrir von der nächsten Sache keiner anderen Seele – nicht mal einem Geist! – jemals erzählen dufte.<br/><span></span>Nicht, dass er den Eindruck gehabt hätte, dass er hierbei wirklich eine Wahl zu haben. Fenrir nickte steif.<br/><span></span>Sie schenkte ihm ein anzügliches Grinsen. Die Kleine musste wahnsinnig sein. So nah am Abgrund tanzte sie mit ihren hochhackigen Stiefeln daran herum.<br/><span></span>Fenrirs Mund verzog sich zu einer harten Linie. Sie senkte den Blick, doch amüsierte sie sich prächtig. Der Schelm zog ihre Nase kraus.<br/><span></span>Mit hochrotem Kopf offenbarte sie ihm, dass sie einen Freund hatte. Aleisters Averys Sohn, wenn Fenrir es richtig verstanden hatte.  <br/><span></span>Warum erzählte sie ihm davon? Natürlich würde er es für sich behalten. Schließlich war er vertrauenswürdig - bis ihm jemand etwas dafür bot, es nicht mehr zu sein.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Alecto nuschelte hastig vor sich hin und ihre zarten Ohrmuscheln glühten Dunkelrot. Sollte das Tier in ihm doch toben. Fenrir behielt die Kontrolle, auch wenn der Geruch ihrer Haut, nachdem sich das Parfüm mit jeder Minute mehr und mehr verflüchtigt hatte, ihn schier in den Wahnsinn trieb.<br/><span></span>Schwankend tauchte er an ihr vorbei in den nächsten Durchgang, das Ziel ihrer Reise direkt vor Augen.<br/><span></span>Mit wenigen Schritten würden sie die Bahnhofsmission erreicht haben.<br/><span></span>Alecto schloss zu ihm auf.<br/><span></span>Kurz bevor sie konkreter werden konnte, was ihre Freizeitaktivitäten betraf, packte Fenrir sie an der Schulter und schnarrte: »Ruhe jetzt. Wir sind da.«<br/><span></span>»Bahnhofsmission«, las Alecto und ihre Augen flogen wieder und wieder über das vollgeschmierte Schild.<br/><span></span>»Der Teil wurde vor Jahren still gelegt. Hat sich nicht mehr gelohnt für die Muggel. Jetzt dient er Ungeziefer aller Art als Unterschlupf.«<br/><span></span>Fenrir wanderte auf und ab, gestikulierte ausladend, als er Alecto alles weitere erklärte. Ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten. Sein Plan ging auf – sie war begeistert – und Fenrir konnte kaum noch an sich halten.<br/><span></span>»Und wie immer - «<br/><span></span>» … komm mir nicht in die Quere. Ich will dich nicht verletzen«, beendete das Mädchen den Satz auswendig mit albern verstellten tiefen Stimme und nickte.  <br/><span></span>Der Hass und die Verachtung auf die Individuen, auf die sie gleich trafen, half ihm kurzfristig über den Hunger hinweg. Mit seiner Pranke deutete er auf die Sicherheitstüre der Bahnhofsmission und sagte: »Und jetzt öffne die verdammte Tür. Mach dich nützlich.«<br/><span></span>Sie kam seinem Befehl nach. Er liebte es dem kleinen Reinblut tatsächlich Befehle erteilen zu können und nur wenig später leuchtete das Vorhängeschloss auf. Quietschend schwang die Tür zurück und Alecto schnellte zurück an Fenrirs Seite.<br/><span></span>Ihre Gesichtsfarbe wurde käsig. Fast fahl.<br/><span></span>Ihre Wangen mit tiefen Grübchen – wenn sie lachte – hatten nur noch etwas Kontrast durch die vielen Sommersprossen in ihrem Gesicht. Auf ihrer geschwungenen Unterlippe kaute sie herum, die großen scheuen Augen auf den dunklen Schlund vor ihnen gerichtet. Immer so melancholisch, die Kleine. Mutmachend klopfte Fenrir ihr auf den Rücken und ging voran.<br/><span></span>Aus der Finsternis schälte sich eine Gruppe von Menschen. Vielleicht sechs. Es konnten auch acht sein. Liegend oder gekrümmt in den Ecken.<br/><span></span>Der Gestank von Ammoniak brannte in den Augen. Auch Gall- und Magensäfte kitzelten Fenrirs Nase.<br/><span></span>Ein paar Köpfe hoben sich träge. Gebrumme und Gemurmel erklang.<br/><span></span>»Eh … Verpisst euch. Wir waren zuerst hier. Außer, ihr habt was dabei«, sagte einer unsauber und schob sich mit dem Rücken an der Wand hoch, um die Neuankömmlinge zu begutachten.<br/><span></span>Alecto war angewidert. Mit spitzen Fingern hielt sie sich die Nase zu. Die Lippen geteilt, um überhaupt noch Luft zu bekommen. Wie zwei zarte Leckerbissen.<br/><span></span>Kurz hinter der Türzarge ging Fenrir vor Alecto in die Hocke und legte beide Hände auf ihren Schultern ab.<br/><span></span>»So. Du wartest hier.«<br/><span></span>»Wieso?«, fragte Alecto und Fenrir hätte am liebsten aufgelacht. Sie stank nach Furcht.<br/><span></span>»Also… ich geh da jetzt rein. Und alle die verschwinden wollen, legst du um.«<br/><span></span>»Umlegen … ?« Sie knetete an ihrem Zauberstab herum.<br/><span></span>»Genau. Hab keine Angst. Wir haben doch geübt. Du kennst den Zauber. Du packst das.«<br/><span></span>Bestärkend kniff er sie mit Daumen und Zeigefinger in die Wange. Den Spaß gönnte er sich dann doch.<br/><span></span>Erst als Alecto entschlossen den Zauberstab hob und mit ihren Lippen stumm die zwei Worte mehrfach hintereinander formte, donnerte Fenrir in die Bahnhofsmission.<br/><span></span>Die Menschen waren in einem erbärmlichen Zustand. Bei einem steckte sogar noch die Nadel im Arm. Die Adern hatte er sich mit einem Gürtel abgebunden. Das Blut, das dahinter ungeduldig pulsierte, roch fade.<br/><span></span>Der erste Typ schaffte es sich aufzurappeln. War eingeschüchtert.<br/><span></span>»Wir haben selbst nichts mehr. Hier gibt’s nichts zu finden.«<br/><span></span>Auf Diskussionen ließ er sich nie ein. Dies schuf nur noch um so mehr ein Klima der Angst.<br/><span></span>Auf einer Pritsche, in ein halbes Dutzend Decken gewickelt, fand er dann was er suchte.<br/><span></span>Ein junges Mädchen. Vielleicht fünfzehn oder sechszehn Jahre. Nur ihre Nase und ihr verwaschenes, rotgefärbtes Haar lugte neben ein paar Ohren aus dem Kokon.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Ohne Umschweife packte er ihren Hals, voller Vorfreude auf der Kommende.<br/><span></span>Vermutlich war das Gör von zu Hause weggelaufen. Vor Jahren. Sie war in einem sehr schlechten Zustand. So wie sie von ihm gegen die Wand gedrückt röchelte, konnte er die vielen Einstichwunden an ihren Armen nicht übersehen. Die Ekzeme in ihrem Gesicht. Graue Augen starrten ihm panisch entgegen, während sie verzweifelt auf seine Pranke einhämmerte. Den zahnlosen Mund weit aufgerissen, entkam ihrer zugedrückten Kehle kein Laut.<br/><span></span>Sein Blutdurst brach aus dem Kerker hervor, in dem Fenrir ihn den ganzen Abend so mühsam gebunden hatte. Die heißen Tränen des Mädchens waren Öl im Fauchen seines Feuers, das zum Sturm wurde. Geifer und Speichel spuckend drang er mit aufgerissenem Maul und spitzgefeilten Reißzähnen gegen sie. Den erlösenden ersten Biss versagte er sich mit aller Selbstbeherrschung, die er noch aufzubringen im Stande war.<br/><span></span>Er warf einen Blick zurück über seine Schulter.<br/><span></span>»Viel Spaß, Kleine«, knurrte er Alecto noch zu, bevor er sich wieder seiner Beute zuwandte.<br/><span></span>Mit der freien Pranke befreite er ihren Oberkörper von der lästigen Kleidung. Da schrie Alecto zum ersten Mal » Avada Kedavra«. Das grüne Licht blieb aus. Vor rasender Wut brüllend ließ er sich noch ein letztes Mal ablenken und sah zum Eingang.<br/><span></span>Einer der Junkies rannte direkt auf die kleine Reinblüterin zu.<br/><span></span>Nur äußerst ungern würde er die Faust um den Hals seiner Beute nochmal lösen und von ihr ablassen. Doch soweit kam es nicht.<br/><span></span>Alecto schrie den Zauber erneut.<br/><span></span>Die Stirn gefruchtet, das Gesicht voller Abscheu. Ein neongrünes Licht riss den Junkie von den Beinen und ließ ihn reglos zurück. Am Boden.<br/><span></span>Als Alecto freudig aufquietschte, wusste er, dass sie allein klar kam.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Grinsend drehte Fenrir sich wieder dem vor Angst entstelltem Gesicht vor ihm zu.<br/><span></span>Endlich vergrub er seine Zähne in ihr. Er riss einen großen Fleischbrocken aus ihrer Brust und verschlang ihn. Blut schoss warm und süß über seine Zunge und ihren Leib. Das Mädchen versuchte nicht mehr zu schreien. Er arbeitete sich jetzt rasend vor Gier in sie hinein, bis er ihre Rippen aufbrach wie eine fette Auster und die darunter liegenden Organe erreichte. Erst dann sah er ihr wieder in die Augen.<br/><span></span>Das ungläubige Entsetzen würde ihr als Maske erhalten bleiben, bis die Ratten es fraßen. Die Lider flackerten nur noch schwach.<br/><span></span>Wenn er nicht wieder hinsah, würde er sich weiter Alectos Körper an ihrer Stelle vorstellen können.<br/><span></span>Wie er einen großen Bissen aus ihrer Kehle nahm, die Luftröhre zerfetzte und den noch warmen Lebenssaft auf seinen Lippen schmeckte. Fenrir begann gurgelnd zu lachen, saugte an dem butterzarten Fleisch.<br/><span></span>Alecto würde sicher nicht so erbärmlich sterben. Und besser schmecken als diese Junkie-Schlampe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>